Misunderstanding
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: G and Giotto had gone out more than two years already. And they are very faithful to each other. But what's this? They saw each other cheating! And worse with their brother/cousin who was going out with each other! 02G, 5927. Rated T for implication.


Hello, minna-san! The following week my examination will kept coming like waves so I'll post this today! I've been having this plot in my head for a while, so, why not?

Disclaimer: You know I don't.

Un-beta'ed

* * *

"G, come on! It's morning already!" A certain blonde chided his lover who is still sleeping peacefully on the bed, shaking him lightly. The other just grumbled incoherently and pulled the blanket over himself.

The blonde sighed exasperatedly over his lover's antics. "Hey, I don't want to be late again" he complained, tugging the blanket.

He yelped when his lover suddenly pulled him under the blanket and started kissing him relentlessly. The blonde sighed again inwardly. _'This just had to happen every day…'_

* * *

Today was a normal day. The sun shining brightly, birds chirping happily, and a pissed blonde was signing on the table.

Why he was angry you ask? Well, G just had to start doing– _that_ again. And they ended up late. Again.

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate his anger that's building up in him. First, he was late. Second, his ass hurts like hell. Third, his paperwork was there! Damn! G must have brought it there so he'll do it without much resistance, unlike in his office where he _could_ and _would_ whine childishly about the never ending work. He can't whine here. He has an image to keep. But man, he was still in college. He is not supposed to deal with these cursed things yet!

Curse his destructive co-workers for bringing him so much misery. He sighed inaudibly and started signing the papers with his calm façade, unconsciously entering his boss mode.

For some reason, whenever he entered that mode, some girls will be squealing their heads off and blush redder than tomato when he passes by. Girls are plain weird.

Fortunately, he was almost finished with his college. Just a little bit more and he'll graduate. And unfortunately, he'll be a real boss once he graduates. Damn, that's mean paperwork every single day.

Wait, than thinking about the bad things, he wanted to think about good things. Like… uhh– Oh, that's right. His younger brother was already in college with him. Though, he was still in his first term.

He's currently going out with G's cousin, Gokudera. Though, he still had a hard time to accept that his innocent little brother already had a boyfriend.

Gokudera was too clingy to his liking. He even followed his brother's major in art. Had he's not G's cousin, he was sure no one could recognize his corpse anymore.

Now, that he thinks about Tsuna, he rarely sees him lately. That must mean he was working hard.

Giotto chuckled softly, thinking his brother's cute concentrating expression; brows furrowed, tongue sticking out to his upper lip, and his nose scrunched whenever the outcome is bad, like a little kitten.

Thinking about his brother really lifts up his mood. He could even feel flowers bouncing around him in happiness.

But that must be pretty weird in his boss mode. Oh well, anyway Tsuna–

"Oi."

A knuckle to his head.

Giotto clutched his head in pain and glared at the offending hand's owner. But his glare weakened seeing his lover's much more intensive glare. He could practically see raging flames behind the redheaded man.

"W-what?" he asked quite fearfully.

G cracked his knuckle with a forced smile on his face. Giotto could even see a vein popping on his lover's temple, showing how pissed he was. W-wait, did he do something wrong?

"Giotto." G's voice was deep and low, motioning he was dead serious.

Giotto swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to pull off his dazzling smile. Only to fail miserably, his face looked like there was a psychopath with a bloody knife in hand. That showed how scared to death he was with the redhead, sweats rolling down from his forehead.

Did he mess up his paperwork? He glanced to his paperwork to see whether he wrote Tsuna's name on his paper or not.

Not. He looked back to his boyfriend, questioning look on his face.

"Uhh, did I do something wrong?" he asked, finally breaking the nerve-wrecking silence between them.

G growled angrily and pinched the blonde's cheek as hard as he can, to avoid head-locking the blonde. "Did you do something wrong?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm and venom as he spoke.

Giotto gulped again, ignoring his stinging cheek that was still pinched mercilessly by the redhead and the squealing girls around them. "What did I do?"

G gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I thought you don't like Hayato because he was too clingy to Tsuna. Then why were you fucking _kissing_ him?!" He said in a hushed whisper. He doesn't want rumor to go around and made them look bad. After all, news travels like wild fire.

Giotto's jaw dropped. It took him a while to fix his expression to his normal one. Though, frown was still marring his face, thinking hard to make a retort to– to the lies! Why would he fucking kiss his brother's boyfriend which he_almost_hates with passion? No fucking way, dude! And he was a faithful person!

"What are you talking about, G?! Why would I kiss your cousin, _my brother's lover_?! I would never kiss him even for pete's sake!" The blonde whispered back, his anger level rising.

"Oh yeah? But I saw it with my own eyes" G raised a brow, challenging the blonde.

"When?"

"Just now"

"Where?"

"In a dark corner in the library."

It's Giotto's turn to raise a brow, his eyes narrowed. "Did you mean I was with your cousin –_my brother's boyfriend-_ kissing him in a dark corner in a library while leaving my papers to sign itself?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he pointed to the papers on the table.

G was silent for a while. When what his lover said sunk in, he raked a hand through his red -almost pink- hair awkwardly. "No" he answered.

Giotto crossed his arms on his chest and raised his brow again, looking like a scolding father. "And?"

G grumbled under his breath with light blush on his face. "Fine, sorry" He murmured, glaring to the side to avoid looking at Giotto's winning expression.

Giotto smirked. He rose from his seat slowly, walking up to him. He then circled his hand around the man's neck and whispered to his ear sensually. "I forgive you. But…" He searched for G's red eyes.

When their eyes met, Giotto's smirk widened hauntingly. "I'm topping for two rounds tonight" he blew some air to G's ear.

Shivers ran down G's spine, his blush reddening.

Damn, he hates bottom.

* * *

Giotto walked down the corridor gleefully. He will be topping tonight! For two rounds!

He hummed some song in his contentment while looking out to the window to see the blue sky.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a mop of brown in the park near his campus. He couldn't see the person's face since he was backing him, but he could recognize that fluffy gravity-defying brown hair anywhere, anytime. His excitement bubbled up to the maximum.

He slid the window open and cupped his mouth, intending to shout to his brother, not caring if the people passing by gave him a look.

But before he could, he stopped, noticing someone was with him.

He squinted both of his eyes to see clearly. Tsuna was walking with a… a redhead?

He squinted it again. He suspected it was Enma but no. This guy is taller than Enma. And Enma certainly doesn't have octopus-like ha–

Was that G?!

Giotto' eyes widened in shock. That _was_ him! No one in this world who have that kind of hair style except G and his cousin! And that was not Gokudera because Gokudera has silver hair!

Giotto was glaring now. The two were walking to a bench… while holding hands?! WTF?!

Okay, that's it. G was in for trouble. He's going to face a boss' wrath. Forget about the topping tonight. He won't tolerate even a cell of G touch his skin. Fasting his needs for a month is not that bad, isn't it?

Giotto's grip on the window sill tightened as he watches them kept holding hands. But especially since his brother was blushing! The window sill was bent by the force Giotto used. He eyed them again with intensity to kill while gritting his teeth, to keep himself from jumping out of the window and took his brother from– from that PEDO!

After a while of taking their time _fucking_ walking leisurely, they finally reached the bench. They both sat down, still backing him. They chatted animatedly which pissed the blonde more. The distance between him and G and Tsuna was about two-hundred meters away but Tsuna's laugh echoed in his ears when the said person was laughing at what G said.

Giotto's heart calmed down slightly by hearing his brother's angelic laugh. But that didn't stop him from wanting to knock G out for cheating on him with _his_ _little brother_. How messed up was that?

He sighed, closing his eyes to calm himself down. He opened them again and looked back to his brother.

They were gone. Giotto blinked and searched around. He finally found them in the parking lot. They were talking about something again and then G gave a peck on the brunet's lips. WTF?! Tsuna blushed and looks like stuttering some words. Then he left, leaving G behind.

Giotto cracked his knuckles, killing intent unleashed. That made the students passing by to stay away. But he doesn't care; he has a red head to punish.

* * *

"G"

G turned to the familiar voice and stared at those glaring blue eyes. He raised a brow at that, he rarely sees Giotto glaring, especially to him. "What's wrong, Giotto?"

A vein popped on Giotto's temple. He glowered at the _pedo_ before him almost hatefully. "You ask me what's wrong?" He scoffed while rolling his eyes. "I'm supposed to ask you that"

G frowned. He closed the book he was reading and turned around to face his boyfriend. "What happened?"

Giotto gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Stop acting innocent already"

G was now confused. Really, what happened?

"I'm not acting innocent."

Another vein popped. Giotto clenched his fist, not caring that his nails are digging into his palm, causing it to bleed. "Why are you cheating on me?! And why must you cheat with Tsuna of all people? Are you two-timing us, you bastard?!" Giotto said, almost sounding like a shout by the force he used in his tone. His face was red in anger. His eyes were already glistening with tears. And no, he didn't want to cry because of G but because something inside him hurts so much.

Waves of guilt roamed G's entire being as he watched his lover's almost-crying-expression. "What are you saying, Giotto? I would never do that" he said softly with a frown marring his face.

Giotto shook his head. "I saw you with my own eyes holding hands with Tsuna and you gave him a peck on his lips before he left" He said with a shaking voice, clenching his fist more.

G raised his brow as he raked through his brain about what his blond-lover said but found none. "Where did you see?"

"In the park"

G scrunched his brows in confusion. "But I was here all the time. You can ask Asari if you want to" he pointed out.

Giotto blinked. "Eh? But I saw you! There's no one in this town that had that kind of hairstyle beside you and your cousin! But your cousin has silver hair instead of red!" The blonde pushed. He doesn't want to be fooled and toyed and– and– and other bastard-ish, playboy-ish attitude.

That seems to make G snap, his scowl represent itself on his brows. "Is that so?" he asked darkly and sarcastically as he crossed his arms on his chest. "But I also saw you _kissing_ my cousin. Isn't that called cheating too?"

Giotto's eyes widened in shock. He didn't believe G could accuse him like that! He arched his eyebrows. Somehow he couldn't breathe; his chest just hurts too much.

"Oh, so you are accusing me of cheating? Okay then. That's fine by me. You seems like you don't appreciate me enough." He said hurtfully.

G's eyes narrowed dangerously. Betrayal shone slightly through his eyes "Are you implying something in you statement?"

Giotto sighed exasperatedly as he ducked his head, looking to the side slightly. "Let's just… break up, okay?"

The redhead's eyes widened. What Giotto said was like an electric shock to him. His mouth opened to say something but he closed it again when he didn't know what to say.

When he finally regains control of his body, G scowled and grabbed a cigarette pack from his pocket. "Fine just do as you want. You're too selfish." He muttered. He threw his books to his bag with too much power. Giotto flinched inaudibly at that and stayed quiet as his _ex_ slid the door shut with a loud bang.

He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his blond lock. Just what happened actually?

* * *

G stepped out of his Lamborghini, holding his key, and closed the door with a dark scowl on his face. He was so pissed now. But also sad. He didn't mean to be so harsh to Giotto like that but he didn't know what to do anymore. Giotto had no right to blame him like that when he also saw him making out with his cousin for fuck's sake!

The redhead grumbled incoherently under his breath as he opened the door to his house. He doesn't want to think about it for now. He better take a shower and go to sleep.

His living room was dark, as expected. He rarely sees his living room dark nowadays, since he went out with Giotto. Because every time he went home, Giotto will be there cooking or watching TV idly like he own the house. But now he won't do that anymore, not with their current tense relationship.

He sighed, almost regrettably. He walked in his living room in search for the switch when he saw something glowing on his sofa, a person with yellow gravity-defying hair sitting on the sofa.

He walked nearing the person slowly and whispered, "Giotto…?"

* * *

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose in depression as he walked in the park.

He didn't mean to suggest something like that. He just… he was just stressed! He just couldn't believe G was cheating on him with _Tsuna_! He needed timed to sort out his feeling. He stopped in his track and leaned to a tree beside him. Even so, he didn't want to break up with G. What he said was just a spur of moment thing, nothing more! He loves G! It's just… hurts too much to see him like that.

Giotto clutched his chest, his face contorted in pain. His eyes were blurry with tears. But he didn't want to cry. He's not _supposed_ to cry when he was the cause.

Suddenly his intuition poked him, telling him to look up. And he did just that.

He saw someone. But his figure was blurred because of his tears. He then wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked again. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a _redhead_ with octopus-shaped hair sitting idly on a park bench that was backing him.

His heart fluttered in slight happiness. Was that G? Maybe God gave him a chance to apologize to G, which he was thankful for.

He pushed himself off the tree bark and walked slowly to the person. With each step he took, his heart will clench and unclench in pain. He didn't know anything anymore. He just wanted to drop to his knees and apologize to G at all cost.

From behind, he placed his palm on the redhead's shoulder gently. "G…?"

Giotto held his breath as G turned to him in slow motion. He waited to see those ruby red eyes and the famous flame tattoos but he didn't. Instead he found a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him confusedly.

"Giotto-san?" The person asked, raising his brow.

Giotto stunned. Different eyes, different voice and different way of calling him.

This was not G! It was _Gokudera_! What the hell happened?!

Giotto put down his hand and arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Gokudera, why is your hair… red?"

Gokudera blinked. When he fully understood what the blonde said, he grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. You must be thinking I was G." he trailed. "It was actually Shouichi's fault. We asked him to make some kind of pain that would change color in dark and light for our next project and he did it.

But, he accidentally tripped and the paint landed on our hair. That's why my hair turns red when it's under the sunlight and will return back to silver once I'm inside. The same applied to Tsuna but the opposite. His hair will be brown under the sunlight and will turn yellow in dark." He explained

Giotto's right eye and fingers twitched. "I…see"

Putting two and two together, he finally understood what G meant by him kissing Gokudera in a dark corner. That was Tsuna, and the one he saw holding hands with Tsuna was Gokudera.

He _really_ wanted to yell at Gokudera about the kissing part, but no, he must first find G and apologize to him on his knees like a slave.

He grabbed the silveret's hand and dragged him to the parking lot in hurry. He needed a proof about their misunderstanding.

"W-where are going?" Gokudera shouted as he tried to follow the older man's pace.

Giotto kept quiet and walked, almost running, to his car.

But before he could reach his car, a red Lamborghini parked in front of him. He stopped short on his track, recognizing the car.

Not long after, the car's doors opened and a very familiar redhead and brunet walked out the car.

Giotto immediately went to approach the redhead. He let go of Gokudera's hand and hugged the life out of G.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, burying his head in G's chest.

G, despite the lack of oxygen, smiled and ruffled the blonde's lock. "It's fine. It's also my fault."

Tsuna and Gokudera could only watch the exchange with slight guilt. They were the cause why their brother and cousin break up. But it was not entirely their fault! Shouichi was the cause! But oh well.

Giotto loosened his hug and looked up to G with light blush on his face. "Are we cool?" he asked hesitantly.

G nodded. "Yup"

Cheerful smile crawled to Giotto's face as he thinks of something, which made G shiver for some reason.

"Does that mean I can still do the topping tonight?"

G face-palmed but smiled nonetheless at his lover. "Only for two rounds remember…"

Giotto nodded gleefully and the two rode on the car, leaving their relatives gaping at the retreating vehicle.

There was a pin-drop silence for a while. Then Tsuna looked to his silver-haired-lover with his big round innocent eyes that was _way_ too curious for his own good. Gokudera gulped, knowing the look on the brunet's face.

Tsuna fiddled with the rim of his shirt as he asks, tilting head. "You've taught me French kiss, so can you tell me what's this 'topping' and 'two rounds' Giotto-nii and G-san mean?"

Gokudera could only cry in misery inwardly. No matter what, he doesn't want to ruin his boyfriend's innocence but what could he do when your adorable lover ask you something _forbidden_ with a puppy look? If only there was a guide to say no to it…

* * *

So, how was it? Reviews please!


End file.
